someday will
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Akan tiba saatnya dimana jarak antara mereka sejauh sekaligus sedekat orang yang saling memunggungi di Kutub Utara.
Kenma tahu akan ada masanya dimana Kuroo tak lagi pulang sekolah bersamanya.

Saat itu akan tiba ketika Kenma kelas 6 SD dan 3 SMP. Kuroo yang notabene lebih tua darinya akan berada di sekolah yang berbeda darinya. Akan berada di sekitar orang-orang baru selain dirinya. Akan keluar dari gerbang yang berbeda darinya saat hari sudah mulai gelap.

Dan bagi Kenma, akan ada satu tahun untuknya merutuk sepanjang hari.

 _Disclaimer_

 _Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi_

 _someday will © Enamel Illyane_

 _Warning!_

 _Modified canon, KuroKen, balance payah, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you won't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari pertama Kenma naik ke kelas 6 SD, _mood_ nya sangat tidak bagus.

Pertama, ia baru tahu kalau SMP tempat Kuroo bersekolah sekarang masuk lebih pagi. Ditambah latihan pagi, Nyonya Kuroo bilang kalau putranya sudah berangkat sejak pukul enam. Kedua, ia melupakan beberapa bukunya dan berakibat dihukum. Selama ini, Kuroo-lah yang mengecek kembali barang bawaannya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Tanpa alarm hidupnya, Kenma sedikit kacau. Ketiga, meski ia sudah menunggui Kuroo hingga langit mulai tersapu warna gelap, yang ditunggui tak kunjung datang. Barulah sekitar pukul delapan, Kenma melihat lampu kamar di seberangnya menyala dengan siluet seseorang yang merebahkan diri. Saat itu juga, Kenma yakin kalau Kuroo sangat lelah dan ia memutuskan untuk tak mengganggu istirahat sahabatnya. Hari itu ditutup dengan Kenma yang diam-diam menangis mengkhawatirkan bagaimana ia akan menjalani hari esoknya.

* * *

Begitu pula saat ia kelas 3 SMP.

Kuroo banyak bercerita soal kawan-kawan barunya yang membuat Kenma iri. Belum lagi si _permanent bedhair_ itu, entah bagaimana, mendadak populer di kalangan perempuan di sekolah barunya. Tentu saja, Kenma jengkel dan risih setengah mati karena banyak diantara mereka yang nekat mengikuti Kuroo hingga ke rumah dan bertanya macam-macam. Kalau Kuroo tidak menjawab atau menjawab dengan sesuatu yang abu-abu, maka pertanyaan itu akan dilepar kepada Kenma. Setelahnya, Kenma mengancam tidak akan menunggui sahabatnya itu pulang kalau perempuan-perempuan itu masih mengganggunya.

* * *

Lalu bagaimana dengan hari ini?

Ini adalah hari kelulusan Kuroo. Yang artinya, mungkin, tragedi satu tahun menyebalkan akan terulang kembali mulai besok. Apa yang sekiranya bisa terjadi?

Oh, banyak.

Mungkin Kuroo akan pindah dari rumahnya dan mulai tinggal sendiri. Mungkin Kuroo akan jarang pulang karena tugas serta aktivitas sebagai anggota tim volinya yang masih berlanjut akan menyibukkannya. Mungkin mereka akan jadi jarang bertemu karena Kenma juga harus fokus pada kelulusannya.

 _Mungkin jarak antara mereka akan semakin merenggang hingga akhirnya menjadi tak terbatas._

Bisa saja suatu hari tiba saat dimana mereka saling memunggungi di salah satu kutub bumi dan menghadap arah yang berbeda. Mengeluhkan betapa jauh jarak antara mereka berdua padahal yang perlu keduanya lakukan hanyalah berbalik dan sadar kalau sebenarnya jarak mereka tak lebih dari satu jengkal. Sesederhana itu.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"Kuroo..?" panggil Kenma lirih.

"Hm?"

"Aku—em.. Kau.." Kenma mencoba menatap lurus mata Kuroo. "Kau—mendaftar di universitas mana?"

Kuroo menatap sahabatnya untuk sejenak sebelum berucap, "Todai. Do'akan diterima, ya!"

"Oh.." Kenma menunduk kecewa. "Akan kudo'akan." _Semoga kau tidak lulus._

"Kau kelihatan tiga kali lebih lesu, Kenma. Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Aku hanya—uh.. bukan, bukan apa-apa," elak Kenma. Tapi mau sampai kapan dia dihantui rasa penasaran? Membiarkan semua pertanyaan itu digantung di langit-langit kamar untuk setiap malam ia pelototi hingga tak bisa tidur? Bisa jadi ini kesempatan terakhirnya, padahal.

"Kalau kau berhasil masuk… apa kau akan tinggal sendiri? Apa—apa kau akan meninggalkan rumah?"

Kuroo tergelak. "Kupikir apa. Ternyata sahabatku hanya takut kesepian!"

Kenma menggeleng malu. "T-tidak juga."

Kemudian keheninganlah yang berbicara. Kenma masih menunggu jawaban Kuroo yang sepertinya pikirannya tengah melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Mengharap-harap cemas selagi memaki dalam hati. Hingga akhirnya jawab ini yang ia dapat,

"Iya."

Turun. Darah Kenma turun seluruhnya ke telapak kaki. Punggungnya langsung lemas seolah kehilangan tulang belakangnya. Ia tak tahu kalau satu kata bisa meruntuhkannya seperti ini. "Apa itu artinya.. kau akan jarang pulang?"

"Mungkin. Kalau tugasku banyak mungkin aku akan sulit untuk pulang."

"Apa aku boleh bertemu denganmu sesekali?"

"Ada apa ini? Kau benar-benat takut kutinggal, ya, Kenma?" kekeh Kuroo sambil mengacak rambut pirang sahabatnya. "Tenang saja,"

"…?"

"Aku tidak akan selingkuh."

"…!"

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Osananajimi needs more luuvvvvv 3

Endingnya emang nggak jelas, tapi, emang sengaja begitu karena nggak tahu harus saya apain lagi. Selain mengkhawatirkan Iwa-chan dan Shittykawa yang (katanya) nggak bakal satu univ, saya juga khawatir sama osananajimi yang satu ini. Calon LDR bruuuhh—

 _Ini dan fic yang dipublish minggu ini semuanya masih bagian dari balas dendam saya,_

 _Enamel Illyane_


End file.
